Swift Heart's Greatest Challenge
by Rock Raider
Summary: It's the middle of June, & now the Care Bear Family Obstacle Race has begun. However, Beastly has entered the race, & has a secret that may help him win this time.
1. Swift Heart's Greatest Challenge

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nobody except Rubber Heart & this story. Love Heart Bear belongs to MegaManX0 & the care bear family belongs to whoever owns them.

**Swift Heart's greatest challenge.**

By:Rock Raider.

Beastly & Shrieky walked up to Professor Cold Heart with a small card. On the card was a picture of a rabbit with "The Dash" written underneath.

"Here we are, Professor Cold Heart." Shrieky said. "& I got the card just like you asked."

"Good work, you 2." The professor said. "With this card, our plan to get rid of those annoying fuzzy-wuzzies will come to pass."

"What do you want us to do with this, Professor Cold Heart?" Beastly asked. Cold Heart got a smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Beastly." Professor Cold Heart said. "Where No-Heart's plan failed almost 2 months ago on April, mine will go smoothly."

"What is it?" The small brown lump of fur with a pointed hat asked.

"No Heart told me how your plan to win the annual care bear obstacle course race & be king for a day failed." Cold Heart said. "I believe that with this clow card, that possibility will dissipate into nothingness. In other words, Beastly, victory is guaranteed this time."

"Really?" Beastly asked.

"Precisely, Beastly." Cold Heart said. "& to make sure you don't fail. I'm sending Shrieky & Frostbite to accompany you."

"WHAT!?" Beastly said at the thought of having No Heart's niece coming with him to Care-A-Lot.

"You heard him, furball!" Shrieky said. "Now get Frostbite & GET MOVING!!"

"R-right away, Shrieky!" Beastly said & ran off, with Shrieky following him in a walking pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Care-A-Lot, several Care Bears & Care Bear Cousins were gathered in front of a stage with True Heart, Noble Heart, & a bowl full of little pieces of paper on it. True Heart walked up.

"Attention all Care Bears & Care Bear cousins." True Heart said. "As most of you know, today is the yearly Care Bear obstacle race, & the winner will be crowned king or queen for a day." Rubber Heart raised his hand.

"Hey, True Heart." The red rubber Bear asked. "Will Lotsa Heart & I not be allowed to participate because of our Gum-gum fruit abilities?" True Heart smiled.

"No, Luffy Jr." She said. "You & Lotsa Heart can still participate." Luffy Jr. got his usual grin on.

"Oh, that's good." He said. "Lotsa & I nearly didn't enter our names because of that."

"Well, if your 2 are lucky, Noble Heart Horse will pick your names from the bowl." True Heart said. Noble Heart dipped his hand into the bowl & pulled out a piece of paper.

"Love Heart Bear." He read. Everybody else cheered as Love Heart stepped up.

"Thank you, everybody." He said. "If I become king, I will uphold the laws of Care-A-Lot." Noble Heart pulled the next letter out & read it.

"Rubber Heart Bear." He said. Rubber Heart got his huge grin on. "WAAAAAAHAHAHOOOOOIIIIIIEEEEE!!" He shouted & leapt up to the front. "If I am king. We will all enjoy some of the finest fish in all of East Blue, because I will go down there & get it." True Heart smiled.

"Then you certainly should win." True Heart said. Noble Heart then pulled another piece of paper from the bowl. Unbeknownst to anybody, though, Beastly, Shrieky, & Frostbite had tunneled underneath the stage. Frostbite attached a piece of paper to a corkscrew & stuck the corkscrew in the underside of the stage.

"Lotsa Heart Elephant." They heard Noble Heart say & felt the ground rumble as Lotsa Heart approached. Noble Heart then pulled the piece of paper Frostbite smuggled in under their noses. "Mr. Beastly." He said, which sent gasps through the audience.

"Beastly!?" They heard Grumpy say. The 3 villains then leapt from their hiding places & showed themselves.

"That's right, care bears." Shrieky said. "Beastly here is participating in your little obstacle race. & once he wins, he'll have Care-A-Lot TORN DOWN!!" The care bears all gasped.

"Torn down!?" Swift Heart asked.

"You can't let him run!" Tender Heart shouted from the crowd. True Heart hung her head.

"Sorry, Tender Heart." True Heart said. "But according to our rules, Beastly is sigh allowed to run in the race." Beastly put on a smug grin.

"That's right, care bears." He said. "Now go ahead & pick the last 2 so we can get it on with & I can wear the crown." Noble Heart reached into the bowl.

"Only Swift Heart Rabbit can hope to stop Beastly, & we only get 2 shots." Noble Heart said. "So let's keep our fingers crossed." He pulled out the letter & read it, his heart lifted a little. He read "Champ Bear." Champ smiled.

"I'll try my hardest to defeat him if Swift Heart isn't picked. I promise." The sporty bear said. Noble Heart reached into the bowl again.

"& the final racer is…" He said as his sweaty hand pulled out the last piece of paper. His heart skyrocketed & he shouted "SWIFT HEART RABBIT!!". The entire crowd cheered as Swift Heart stepped up. "Don't worry, everybody." She said. "I won't be so overconfident this time." Beastly grinned evilly.

"I won't need all those traps this time." He said to himself & pulled out the Dash card. "I got this." He kissed the Dash card & stashed it in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, all the care bears & cousins & Beastly were at the starting line. True Heart & Noble Heart were up in the announcing box ready to start the race. True Heart stood up.

"Alright, care bears, cousins, villain." True Heart said.

"Hey!" Beastly shouted. "I have a name you know."

"Right, Beastly." True Heart said. "On your mark!" She shouted & everybody squatted down into a ready-to-run position. "Get set!" True Heart shouted again & Beastly took off. However, Rubber Heart stretched his arm out, grabbed Beastly & yanked him back to the starting line.

"The race didn't even start yet." He said, holding Beastly in place. "So wait."

"Thank you, Rubber Heart." True Heart said. She then shouted. "GO!" & everybody started running. Grumpy, however, seemed to be hoping Swift Heart would win this time. But he couldn't explain why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastly looked back & saw Swift Heart approaching fast. He got nervous.

"Oooooooh." Beastly moaned. "I've gotta win this race, or Cold Heart's gonna freeze me solid & give me to Auntie Freeze as a present." He then remembered something & looked into his pocket where the Dash Card is located. "Wait a minute." He thought to himself. "Now I remember." He laughed & activated the Dash Card. He then shot off like a bolt. Swift Heart saw this & was shocked for a minute, then smirked.

"So he thinks he can beat me just because he's fast now?" She asked. "We'll just see about that." & with that, she started approaching fast. Meanwhile, Love Heart was a relatively close distance when he saw it, then got that sense.

"I sense a Clow card." He thought to himself & ran off in another direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Beastly & Swift Heart were neck & neck & had already come to the first obstacle, the wall with the rope. Beastly bolted to the top & turned around. He laughed to himself & pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Let's see them try & follow me after this." Beastly said as he cut the rope as Swift Heart scrambled up it. She fell & landed oh her butt.

"Ouch!" Swift Heart said upon impact, she angrily looked up at Beastly while rubbing her rear. "You won't beat me, Beastly!" Swift Heart shouted. Beastly put on a smug grin.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Then how come I'm ahead?" With that, he vanished, leaving Swift Heart behind. She was about to follow, when he felt somebody behind her grab her. She turned her head to see it was Lotsa Heart.

"Need help, Swift Heart?" Lotsa Heart asked. He leapt up &, thanks to his Pound-pound Fruit ability that Orthoclase gave him, carried himself & Swift Heart over the wall to the other side. Swift Heart turned to Lotsa Heart with a smile.

"Thanks, Lotsa." Swift Heart said.

"You're welcome, Swift Heart." Lotsa Heart said. "& that's the truth." Swift Heart rocketed off like a rocket & Lotsa trampled the ground slowly as he ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero was at the starting line when he sensed the feeling of a clow card in the area. Brave Heart, who was near him, noticed this & walked up to him.

"Something the matter, Kero?"

Kero turned around & saw the look of concern on the lion's face.

"Well, Brave Heart." Kero said. "I had that feeling again."

"You mean the kind of feeling you get when a clow card's nearby?" Brave Heart asked.

"Precisely." Kero said. "I think Beastly is abusing a clow card in order to win this race & become the king of Care-A-Lot."

Brave Heart frowned angrily. "Why would he do that!?" he asked. Kero smirked.

"You've known him longer than me, Brave Heart." Kero said. "You should know why he'd do something like this." Brave Heart sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah." Brave Heart said. "But what clow card could so something like that?"

"Only clow card I know of that could help him in a situation like this is the…" Kero trailed off, then turned to Brave Heart. "We gotta find Love Heart now."

"Right." Brave Heart said. They both ran off in a direction. However, Grumpy was nearby & heard every bit of it. He then began hoping Swift Heart would beat Beastly even more now. Then his mind began to stray off into thinking about Swift Heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Beastly had already reached the second obstacle. It was a hollow log. Beastly leapt on top of it & waited for Swift Heart. She soon darted inside & he then flipped the log around so Swift Heart was going the other way.

"That should slow her down." Beastly said, doing his little laugh. He then looked & saw the other 3 contestants approaching. He smirked wickedly & waited for them to run into the log like Swift Heart did. He then turned it around so they'd be running the wrong way. He then turned around again & bolted off. However, nobody got very far until they realized they were going in the wrong direction when they saw Lotsa Heart Elephant pass them by.

"Hello, everybody." Lotsa Heart said. Everybody then realized Beastly cheated again & began running back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Brave Heart & Kero were in a Cloud Car, scanning the track for any/all signs of Love Heart Bear.

"See anything, Brave Heart?" The little lion thing asked.

"Nope." The big lion responded. "You?"

"Nah." Kero said. Just then, he saw, Love Heart running with Champ & Rubber Heart. "Hey, wait! There he is!" Brave Heart looked down & saw it as well.

"You're right, Kero!" Brace Heart said. "We'd better get to him now." Without another word. Brave Heart drove the Cloud car down beside Love Heart. Love Heart noticed him next to them.

"What is it?" The cardcaptor bear asked.

"We need to talk to you, Love Heart." Kero said. Brave Heart then opened the door.

"Hop in." He said.

"But I'm in the middle of a race." Love Heart said.

"It doesn't matter now." Kero said. "Do what Brave Heart says."

"Alright." Love Heart said, sounding defeated. He hopped into the cloud car, which continued to drive alongside the 3 family members.

"Now, what is it?" Love Heart asked.

"Kero & I think we know how Beastly got so fast." Brave Heart said.

"You do?" Love Heart asked.

"Yes." Kero said. "As you know, you saw Beastly dart off near the beginning of the race. Right?"

"Yeah." Love Heart said. "So?"

"It might be a clow card at work." Kero said. "Beastly's probably using a clow card to win the race & rule over Care-A-Lot for a day."

"But which clow card can do that?" Love Heart asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the finish line. Beastly & Swift Heart were neck & neck with Beastly gaining a slight upper hand.

"When I'm king, the first thing I'll do after demolishing Care-A-Lot is make you wallow on an ant pile!" Beastly shouted.

"You haven't won yet, Beastly!" Swift Heart shouted. As the 2 zeroed in on the finish line, a voice was heard.

"JOKER CARD!! POUR WACKY GLUE IN BEASTLY'S PATH!! RELEASE & DISPEL!!" They heard it shout, & the Joker card appeared in front of Beastly with a bottle of wacky glue in his hand. He turned it upside-down & squeezed it, pouring glue all over the ground. He then vanished.

"What the!?" Beastly shouted. He stepped in the glue & instantly got stuck in it. Swift Heart bolted past him & through the finish line, winning the race. He watched the crown go on top of Swift Heart's head, then turned around to see Love Heart.

"Beastly!" Love Heart said. "I'm calling you out! You've been cheating." Everybody looked at Love Heart, shocked, then at Beastly, mad.

"What are you talking about!?" Beastly said, denying it.

"You've had a clow card on you the whole time, Beastly." Love Heart said. "& of course, the only Clow card capable of that is, the Dash card." At that moment, Beastly's pocket started flashing & a white form came out. As the light dimmed, it was revealed to be a small fox, like you'd expect on Earth, except it was white & had a jewel on its forehead, & no pupils. It was snarling angrily at Beastly in a ready-to-attack position with its hair standing on end.

"Wh-why's it looking at me like that?" Beastly asked nervously.

"It's mad at you for abusing its power, Beastly." Kero said.

"W-well, make it go away." Beastly pleaded.

"Alright, Beastly." Love Heart said. He activated his Clow staff & walked toward the Dash card. However, the Dash card bolted off in a speed that made even Swift Heart's head spin.

"What was that?" Swift Heart asked.

"That was the Dash card's speed." The green cardcaptor bear said. "It's that fast, & will keep running unless it's captured." Swift Heart got on an evil smirk.

"So it thinks it can outrun me, eh?" Swift Heart asked. She took the crown off & gave it to Noble Heart. "Hold onto this for me, Noble Heart." She said. "I got a date with destiny." She grabbed Love Heart by the hand. "C'mon, Love Heart." Swift Heart said. "We gotta catch that card." She darted off in the same direction the Dash Card went in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Swift Heart & Love Heart chased the Dash Card, Shrieky & Frostbite watched from a distance.

"I had a hunch that annoying furball, Beastly, would mess the plan up." Shrieky said.

"Duh, I thought Love Heart did it." Frostbite said. Shrieky glared at him. "Uuh, never mind." Frostbite quickly answered.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to Uncle No Heart & Professor Cold Heart to punish you & Beastly for failing." Shrieky said.

"Duh, what did I do?" Frostbite asked, getting another glare from No Heart's bratty niece.

"LET'S JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE, FROST BRAIN!!" Skrieky bellowed. She dragged Frostbite off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Love Heart & Swift Heart were still chasing the Dash Card. Swift Heart, however, was beginning to show signs of fatigue while the Dash Card just kept the pace up.

"We're losing it, Swift Heart!" Love Heart shouted.

"I know." Swift Heart puffed. "But… puff can't go wheeze on." Soon enough, Swift Heart eventually stopped running & was panting heavily.

"Oh no, it's getting away!" Love Heart shouted.

"Sorry gasp, Love Heart." Swift Heart managed to get out. Love Heart got off of the exhausted rabbit & looked down at her.

"Don't be, you lasted as long as you could." Love Heart said. "I'll go on & try to catch it myself." & with that, Love Heart ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grumpy was in the area & saw the whole thing. He softly approached Swift Heart, whom by now was sitting on the ground.

"You feeling alright, Swift Heart?" He asked. Swift Heart looked as if she was about to cry.

"Not really." She said. "To know there's something faster than me is kinda… scary."

Grumpy sat down next to Swift Heart & looked at her. "Well." He said. "Don't worry, Swift Heart. We all get scared, but we shouldn't let that fear get the better of us. We have to look that fear in the eye & say "I'm not afraid."." Swift Heart looked at him, feeling a lot better.

"You're right, Grumpy." Swift Heart said, then stood up. "I shouldn't let that card make me look like a chump at my best ability." Grumpy stood up.

"That's the spirit, Swift Heart." Grumpy said. "Show 'em what you're made of!" Swift Heart then dashed off, energy fully replenished. Grumpy just stood there, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Love Heart was having problems trying to keep up with the Dash Card. He could barely see it now. But he knew he shouldn't give up & let it get away & let it fall into the hands of who knows who.

"If I could just get ahead of it I may be able to stun it with my impact dial." Love Heart thought to himself. Just then, he felt a streak pick him up & saw he was being carried by Swift Heart Rabbit again.

"Figured you could use a lift." Swift Heart said. Love Heart smiled.

"You bet I could." Love Heart said. "Just get me in front of the Dash Card so I can use my impact dial on it."

"Can do, Love Heart." Swift Heart said. She sped up a bit & began to catch up to the Dash Card.

"Good, good, keep up the pace!" Love Heart shouted. Soon, they were right behind the Dash Card.

"Nobody makes me look like a second rate speed queen & gets away with it!" Swift Heart shouted at the Dash Card. She slowly began to pass it. Love Heart then began to charge energy in the impact dial.

"Alright, Swift Heart." Love Heart said. "Get in front of the Dash Card &, when I say impact, stop running."

"Alright." Swift Heart said. They slowly, ever so slowly, moved past the Dash Card, until they were ahead of it. Swift Heart then moved so she was directly in front of it. Love Heart loved his hand so he was low enough to reach the Dash Card.

"IMPACT!!" Love Heart shouted. Swift Heart stopped running & the Dash Card was about to collide with them. At the last second, Love Heart released all the energy he stashed in the impact dial as the Dash Card hit it. It was blown back by the amount of energy released & fell into a heap on the floor. Love Heart leapt off of Swift Heart's back & activated his Clow staff. He raised it above his head. "Now, Dash Card, I command you return to your power confined, DASH CARD!!" He shouted & hit the Dash Card with the staff's "beak". A card-shaped piece of light formed on the Clow staff's beak & the Dash Card was being sucked in. After 5 seconds, the Dash Card was in Card form & floating to the ground. Love Heart picked it up & looked at it. He then signed his name on it. "Well, that's another to add to my list." Love Heart said.

"I'm just glad I was able to defend my title." Swift Heart said. "Now let's get back to the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, outside the Hall of Hearts, Swift Heart was exiting with the crown on her head. She noticed Grumpy sitting outside. She went over to him & he noticed her.

"Hi, Grumpy." She said.

"Hiya, Swift Heart." Grumpy said. "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks." Swift Heart said. She sat down next to Grumpy & looked at him. "Hey, I just wanna say. Thanks, Grumpy." Grumpy looked at her.

"What for?" Grumpy asked.

"For giving me the confidence I needed to help Love Heart catch the Dash Card." Swift Heart said. She then gave Grumpy a small peck on the cheek, making his face go all warm inside. He placed a paw on where Swift Heart kissed him & blushed a little. Swift Heart stood up. "Well, I gotta get going." Swift Heart said. "I'm queen for a day & there's a lot to do." With that she dashed off. Grumpy just looked at where she went, then stared off into the sky, smiling.

The End.


	2. Kero's Corner

Kero's Corner.

The Kero's Corner logo is seen in the background & Kero leaps onscreen holding his mike.

"Hey here, card fans!" Kero says. "Yep, it's time for Kero's Corner again, where I give you the low down, sneak peek, just between you & me tips on Love Heart, his friends, & his enemies."

Professor Cold Heart is shown on the screen, Kero leaps onto the right side of the screen.

"Professor Cold Heart here ain't exactly the best role model for kids, but at least he dresses for the elements. He's got himself a thick lab coat for warmth, some boots, & a matching red & white scarf."

Kero's face then fills the screen. "& NOW, CHECK OUT THIIISSSSSS." Kero says, we then see a picture of Frostbite.

"Frostbite here is just as dressed as his boss." Kero says. "He's got a hat with earmuffs, some gloves attached to his blue coat, matching snow pants, & boots."

We now see Kero sitting in his chair with a pipe in his hand.

"Cold Heart & Frostbite are a coulpe of cold individuals, but nothing we can't handle." Kero says. "See ya next time with more of your favourite guardian beast." Kero waves his hand.

"See ya!"


End file.
